Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device having a first read mode in which an image of an original put on a transparent platen on an upper surface of the main body of the image reading device is read by moving image reading means and a second read mode in which an original put on an original tray is conveyed by original conveying means and is passed onto the image reading means to read an image of the original when the original passes the image reading means.